The Runaway
by JenniferGrimmF4
Summary: I hate you! And I don't care if you hate me too! Jennifer Grimm has a bad connection with her dad, Ben. But when she needs his aid badly, will he find a cure for her and her couz, Kit Richards? This is my first story. Plez no flames. Xmen crossover. R&R!
1. INTRODUCTION

**INTRUDUCTION **

**At San Francisco, California, in the special hotel where the Fantastic Four live, Ben Grimm has settled down with Alicia and had a kid. Alicia is the woman who is blind in the movie. Reed Richards and Susan settled down and also had a child. Jonny Storm has also suprisely settled down with a woman named Samantha Seal who he met when he crashed into a party one night.**

**But by now, Jenifer Grimm and Kit Richards are 16 while April Storm is only 5 months old. **

**Jenny has dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. She takes after her mother, mostly. She has six powers; fire, fly, super strength, electricity, heal, and see the future.**

**Kit has blonde hair, green eyes, and white, creamy skin. Kit mostly takes after her mother also, but has her father's brain. She has all the powers in the world (but most of them she doesn't know)!**

**April has red hair like her mom, blue eyes, and also tan skin. Her parents and the gang don't know if she has powers.**

**Jenny runs away from home and meets new friends... and enemies. Can her dad and the rest of the Fantastic Four find her and work things out? **

**Hey this is my first story.. so, no flames... I hope you like my story!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Fight

**This is my first story so have fun!**

**Chapter 1- The Fight.. **

**Jenny sat on the couch in the living room as she waited for her uncle Johnny to be ready. They were going to the dirt bike track so Jenny can try to win some money. _I'm so exicted! I hope I get first place! _she thought as she looked at her bike outfit.**

**"Ok, let's go," Johnny whispered as he came into the room (everyone else was sleeping).**

**They opened the door and walked down the hall of the hotel and turned right to where there was an elevator.**

**5 minutes later...**

**"This place is huge! Are you sure they're here?" Jenny asked as she pushed her bike 'till they were infront of the door.**

**"I'm sure! You'll be fine, ok?" Johnny asked as Jenny put on her gloves and helmet.**

**"Ok," she said.**

**"They're ready for you," said a sercirity guard who was at the end of the big doors.**

**"Good luck," said Johnny as Jenny rode her bike into the stadium.**

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! The ESPN Moto X Games likes to present...JENIFER GRIMM OF THE FANTASTIC FOUR!" yelled the annoucer as Jenny rode past him. There were lots of hills, and two of them were huge.**

**_I can do this_ Jenny thought as she was ready to go on the first hill.**

**ZOOM! She was in the air as she got ready for the trick. She let go of the bike and did two front flips. The crowd roared as she flew to the bike and grabbed the handle bars and did a handstand.**

**BANG! The bike landed prefectly on the ground as she sat down again. The crowd roared and clapped louder as she turned to go on the biggest hill. **

**"Jenny! You did great!" came Johnny's voice throgh the microphone in her helmet.**

**"Thanks!" she said as her bike zoomed up the hill. Before anyone knew it, she was in the air again, pulling her bike up so she could do three backflips on it. WHANG! Went the bike as she landed and went to the annoucer, who was waving for her.**

**"That was fantastic! How did you learn that," he asked as Jenny took off her helmet.**

**"My uncle Johnny taught me, the Human Torch," she said through his microphone.**

**"Well, you sure are a fast learner. 'Cause it would take a man 13 years to learn that!" he said as he grinned at her. "How old are you?"**

**"16," she said proudly as she took off her outfit. Underneath it was Susan's Fantastic Four outfit.**

**Back at the hotel, Ben was flipen' through the channels 'till he got to the dirt bike channel and saw something.**

**"Hey guys! Look at this!" he yelled as everyone came into the room.**

**"Is that who I think it is?" asked Susan as she pointed at Jenny.**

**"Yep, that's her all right," said Ben as Kit's eyes widened.**

**"That's so cool! Look at that trick she did!" she said as the T.V. reviewed the tricks she did.**

**"She's going to be in so much trouble..." said Ben as he got up and stopped. "Sue! She has on your outfit!"**

**"I didn't know she had it," she said as she also got up from her spot.**

**"That's it! Come on, let's go!" said Ben, going out the door.**

**"What's wrong?" asked Sam, holding baby April as she came into the room.**

**"Jenny's on T.V.," said Reed as he followed Ben.**

**"What's going on?" asked Alicia as she came into the room.**

**"Jenny's on T.V.," Reed reapeted.**

**"Dad! How did you know I was here?" asked Jenny as she walked into the parking lot with Johnny.**

**"You were on T.V. Why didn't you tell me, Jenifer? Why?" asked Ben as he walked towards her.**

**"You were asleep! I didn't want to wake you up," she said as people gathered around.**

**"Hey! You should be proud of her!" said Johnny as he got between them. "'Cause she won $50,000!"**

**"Jenny! You were awesome!" said Kit as she ran up to her.**

**"Jenny? Can I have your autograph?" asked a little girl beside her.**

**"Sure," said Jenny as she took the piece of paper from the little girl and used her pen.**

**"And what's your name?"**

**"Alicia," she said.**

**"My mom's name is Alicia too," said Jenny as wrote:**

**To: Alicica**

**From: Jenifer Grimm from the Fantastic 4**

**"Thanks," said Alicia as she took the paper and pen Jenny was giving her.**

**"Your welcome," said Jenny. She turned around and said, "Now what did you want again?"**

**"Jenny, you need to come home now," said Reed as he tried to take her hand.**

**"Why? What's the rush?" asked Jenny as she followed them to the car.**

**"Because we need to talk, without them following us," said Susan as she looked back at the crowd.**

**"Ok, what do we need to talk about?" asked Jenny, walking into the living room while the others (not Kit) followed.**

**"Why didn't you wake us up and asked us if you could go?" asked Alicia, taking a seat in a chair beside the window.**

**"We didn't want you guys to be grumpy if we did, anyways, we were in a hurry," said Jenny.**

**"Jenifer Daniele Grimm, you're grounded for not telling us nothing about this dirt bike T.V. thing," said Ben, watching his daughter's eyes grow huge and her mouth opening.**

**"THAT'S NOT FAIR! JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT THAT THING MEANS I HAVE TO BE GROUNDED?" yelled Jenny as she took a step towards her father.**

**"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Ben yelled back as he also took a step towards his daughter.**

**"Guys! Don't yell!" said Johnny.**

**"SHUT UP, JOHNNY! YOU DID THIS TO HER, TURNED HER INTO A DIRT-"**

**"DON'T BLAME ON HIM, BEN! IT WAS NOBODY'S FAULT!" she interrupted him.**

**"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT NAME AGAIN!"**

**"WHY NOT, BEN?"**

**"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED FROM EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD! THAT'S RIGHT, MISSY! EVEN YOUR COMPUTER AND EVERYTHING YOU OWN!" Ben yelled as he watched his kid's angry face turned into an even angrier face.**

**"I HATE BEING IN THIS FAMILY! AND I ALSO HATE YOU!" she walked down the hall then stopped and turned around.**

**"AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE ME TOO!" she turned back around and headed towards her room and slammed the door behind her. Everyone didn't speak for a long time. Finally, Ben slowly turned and went to his room and closed the door gently behind him.**

**When Ben was in his room, Reed said gently, "I can't believe she said that."**

**In Jenny and Kit's room, as soon as Jenny slammed the door behind her, Kit looked up from the book she was reading in alarm and turned her headset off. Jenny walked over to her computer and went on the internet.**

**"Jenny? Are you-"**

**"I'm fine...just fine," she interrupted Kit as she got on the website for plane tickets.**

**"Why do you want tickets for?" Kit asked as she walked over to her.**

**"Kit? Can you come out here please?" Susan asked from behind the door.**

**"Don't you dare tell them that I'm on here, got it?" Jenny whispered.**

**"Ok, I'll be right back," said Kit as she opened the door and closed it behind her.**

**As soon as Kit closed the door, Jenny muttered, "I'm going to go on a little trip today." **

**"Honey! I smell something!" said Johnny as Kit and Susan came into the room.**

**"I don't smell anything!" said Sam as she went into the kitchen, then April farted in Johnny's lap.**

**"Oh nooo," he said as Sam grabbed some breakfast.**

**"What is it?" she asked as April laughed and farted again.**

**"We have a fart machine for a daughter!" said Johnny as Kit giggled from the other end of the couch. "Will you change her diaper?"**

**"I got to go to work! You can," said Sam, walking into the room.**

**"I've never changed a diaper before, defiantly a dirty one!"**

**"I love you! Bye!" said Sam as she walked out the door.**

**"Kit, Susan? A little help?" asked Johnny as April farted some more.**

**"No thanks," the girls said in unision as April giggled.**

**"Mannnn! Why did we have to have you, instead of adopting a child?" Johnny moaned. "Wish me luck." He got up and went to the bathroom.**

**BANG! The sound came from Kit and Jenny's room.**

**"Let's go!" said Susan as she and Kit got up and went to the room.**

**When they opened the door, Jenny was gone!**

**"Look! There's a note," said Kit, walking over to the note. It read,**

**"Hey guys, Ben, I'm leaving this place and I'll never come back again! Sorry Kit and everyone else (except Ben) but I have to do this.**

**Jenny"**

**"What happened?" asked Ben as he came into the room. Kit gave him the note and took off. She headed towards the lab when she ran into her dad. **

**He turned around and said, "What are you looking for?"**

**"I'm trying to look for one of your machines to help me find Jenny," she said, watching her father's happy face turn into a pale face.**

**"What do you mean, 'find Jenny'? She's gone?"**

**"Jenny ran away," Ben said as he came into the room and gave the note to Reed. "Read it aloud."**

**Reed read the note to Johnny, Sam, and Susan, who came into the room just in time.**

**"Where could she have gone?" Susan wondered out loud.**

**"I ordered a plane ticket to New York. I'm Jenifer Grimm, but, don't tell the news people about this."**

**Jenny was at the airport, holding her bags in her hands as the worker gave her a free ticket.**

**_I'm so glad that I'm famous! _Jenny thought to herself as a lady grabbed her bags and showed her to the plane she was riding.**

**"Here you are, Miss Grimm, your plane to New York," said the lady as Jenny walked up the stairs to the airplane. When she finally got on the plane she walked to her assigned seat that was luckly by a window. Jenny took her seat after she put her bags into the compartment above her, with great diffictulty. 'I wish I didn't pack as much stuff as I did..' Jenny thought when the door finally shut to the over stuffed compartment. She looked out the window when a boy with dark brown hair with red tips sat down beside her as the plane started to take off.**

**"Hi, I'm Flamero I couldn't help but notice that you are Jenifer Grimm, am I correct?" Flamero asked as he unbuckled his seat belt as the plane was now flying.**

**"Yes, you are," she said strangely. "Why did you unbukle your seat belt?"**

**"'Cause, I'm going to do a little trick in a minute," he said as the plane was now in the air.**

**"What trick?"**

**"This."**

**Flamero threw out his hands, fire busting out of them. The plane was on fire!**

**"See ya," he said, getting up, opening the door and jumped on a metal lander, that hung down from a big plane. Everyone was screaming and coughing. Jenny yelled, "Everyone hold hands! I know what to do!"**

**They did as they were told stopped coughing. They could breathe.**

**"Can we get back to the airport?" she yelled through the door at the piloet, who's room was luckly not on fire.**

**"Yes! Then we can take a different plane. Can everyone still hold hands while sitting down?" he yelled back.**

**"I think so," Jenny said as she sat down, still holding hands with the frightened citizens and put her free hand on the side of the plane so the fire wouldn't get worse. **

**The plane came hurling towards the plane station, the piolet fighting furiously with the controls. When finally the tires came in contact with the soild ground, leaving everyone in a sigh of relief. For everyone was safe on the ground, the only thing that the people didnt realise that they were still in a burning airplane.. **

**Everyone scrambled out the plane door onto the inflated side that appeared at the door of the plane. Finally as everyone was safely on the ground did the plane explode.. causeing pieces of airplane fly every where, one missing Jenny by only a few inches..**

**"Can you not believe that was my first time rideing on air plane?" Jenny exclaimed as she started to dust herself off.**

** So, thats the first Chapter! So Please Review! **

**Chapter 2 will be comming soon!**

**JenniferGrimmF4**


	3. Chapter 3 The School

**Hey! This is my 2nd chapter! Please read it!**

**Chapter 2- The School..**

**He looked out the window of the living room and sighed. His daughter will probably never come back now. _Why did I have to make her mad? Why me? _**

**"Don't worry, Ben. We'll find her," said Susan, placing her hand on his shoulder.**

**"It's all my fault, Sue. She probably hates me now," said Ben, looking up at her.**

**"It's not all your fault. She has a bad temper sometimes," said Reed, coming in the room, who listened to their conversation.**

**"Yea, Ben. It was some of my fault too," said Johnny, walking into the room slowly.**

**"Guys, look. I know you're just trying to make me feel better. But it's not working. So just stop," said Ben, getting up out of the chair he was sitting in.**

**"Where are you going?" asked Reed, turning around as Ben started to walk out of the room.**

**"For a walk," he said, putting on his giant shoes and walking out of the door that goes to the elevator.**

**"Poor Ben," said Johnny, sitting down in the chair that Ben was sitting in. "This seat feels warm. He probably sat in it for a long time."**

**"Wait a moment," said Reed. "Where's Alicia?"**

**"I think she's...I don't know," said Susan.**

**"I think she went to their room," said Johnny, pointing to the room that Ben and Alicia shared.**

**"Let's go check," said Reed, walking over to the room.**

**They walked to the door of the room, which was shut. **

**"Alicia? Are you in there?" asked Susan, knocking on the door.**

**"Leave...me...alone, Sue," said a voice.**

**"Alicia," said Reed as he reached out his hand to open the door but it was locked. "Open the door. We can talk about this."**

**"Please, Reed! Leave me alone. I'm trying to do something!"**

**"What are you doing?" asked Johnny, looking down to see bright lights coming from underneath the door.**

**"None...of...your...business, Johnny," said Aicia.**

**"Let us in, Alicia! We can talk about this," said Reed.**

**"Fine! If you want to know what I'm doing, I'm trying to find Jenny."**

**The door opened and the three saw Alicia sitting in front of one of Reed's machines.**

**"How could you find out the right machine?" asked Reed as they came into the room.**

**"By the feel," said Alicia simply.**

**"What's going on?" **

**They all looked to see Kit standing in the doorway.**

**"I'm trying to find Jenny, dear," said Alicia, looking at the screen even though she couldn't see. **

**"_Location: X-Men boarding school for gifted children_," said the machine.**

**"_X-Men boarding school_...hmm," said Reed, rubbing his chin.**

**"Where is that?" asked Susan, looking at the machine, trying to find a button for "explain".**

**Jenny ran as fast as she could to the door of the boarding school. Her heart was pounding so hard that she could hardly breathe. _I'm free! Finally! Now I won't have to be with that big, mean rock of a Dad._**

**When she was in front of the door, she took a deep breath. _Would they let me stay? Will they ask if my parents know that I'm here? _**

**Jenny knocked on the door and waited. Then she heard a voice but couldn't understand what it was saying. The door opened and a boy with brown hair, white skin, and blue eyes came out.**

**"Are you one of the new kids?" he asked, looking up and down at her.**

**"I guess," she said, "Is there someone I can talk to about this?"**

**"Yea," he said, going into the building, Jenny following close behind. "Just go down the hall and take a left and there it is, and by the way," he said before she started to walk down the hall, "My name's Bobby."**

**"Jenny," she said as she started to go down the hall, "Jenifer Grimm."**

**"Cool," said Bobby, walking to a door on the right side of the hallway. "See ya."**

**"Bye."**

**She walked down the hall turned left and found a door like Bobby had told her. She slowly raised her hand to knock on the door when suddenly she saw Kit standing right beside her.**

**"Hi Jenny," she said, waving her hand.**

**"Oh, hi Kit...Kit! What are you doing here?" she asked, looking at Kit strangely. **

**"Well, I was in the neighbor hood... and I thought you might like a visit from your favorite cuz!" said Kit as she smiled at Jenny who gave her the 'why did you follow me' look, as she crossed her arms.**

**"Why did you follow me," asked Jenny.**

**"I told you all ready," said Kit.**

**"The truth please," asked Jenny, handing out her hand.**

**"I already did! There it is," said Kit as she clapped Jenny's hand.**

**"No it isn't!"**

**"Yes it is!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"What's going on?"**

**They looked to see a man standing in the door way.**

**"Oh! Hi!" said Jenny and Kit in unison as they waved hello.**

**"What are you doing here?" he asked, folding his arms. **

**"I was wondering if there is any room for me to stay?" asked Jenny, looking up at the man' face.**

**"Yea. Is she staying here too?" he asked, guestering towards Kit.**

**"No,no! She was just making sure I found the right street, isn't that right Kit?" she asked, looking at Kit, giving her the 'say yes or I will kill you' look.**

**Kit seemed to be examing her finger nails when she heard Jenny say her name. "Huh? What are we talking about again?" she said as Jenny slapped her forehead.**

**"We were talking about you going back home..right.."Jenny said as Kit caught her eye.**

**"Why would I go home and leave you here all ALONE?" she said as she put out her buttom lip.**

**"Well, if she is going to stay we need to get you guys to see the professor. So, you can get suited for your rooms." The man said as he watched the two exchange looks back and forth.**

**"Ok!" said Kit as she quickly followed the man who started down the hallway.**

**"Why didn't you say no?" Jenny whispered towards Kit as she caught up with her.**

**"Cause, I didn't want to.." Kit said simply as she walked a little faster.**

**"OOoo..I am soo going to get you for this.."said Jenny as she spead up too.**

**"Right.. you and what arm.." Kit bumped into the back of the man they had been following who had stopped at a door that Kit was not aware of.**

**"Oh, sorry.." she mumbled as she looked down, to hear Jenny giggle behind her. "Shut up.." Kit said threw gritted teeth towards her, Jenny responded with her tongue stuck out.**

**"Ok, the Professor will be here in a minute soo, you can wait here. By the way, the name is Logan.. call me if you two need anything." Logan said as he left the two girls in the room and shut the door behind him.**

**"Ok, really, why did you come here?" asked Jenny, turning to look at Kit.**

**"Your mom sent me to look for you," said Kit, walking around the room, which looked like a labortory.**

**"Good evening girls."**

**They turned to see a woman standing in front of them. She had white hair, blue eyes, and a black outfit on.**

**"Hi. My name is Jenifer Grimm and this is Kit Richards," said Jenny, smiling at the woman.**

**"My name is Storm. It's very nice to meet you two," said Storm, "Does your parents know that your here?"**

**"Do they have to know we're here? Because, well," said Jenny, glancing at Kit, who looked back at her.**

**"They don't know you're here, am I correct?" asked Storm, looking at them sternly.**

**"Yes, they don't know," mumbled Kit, looking at the floor.**

**"But, please, let us stay here," said Jenny as she took a step closer. "You don't know how much trouble I would be in by my, er, dad."**

**"Oh...I see. Anyways, back to business. Jenny, you will share a room with Rouge. Kit, you'll share a room with Kitten. Jenny, your room number is 360. Kit, your's is 578. Do you guys got that?"**

**"Yea," said Jenny as Storm handed them the keys to their rooms.**

**"Yea, I got it," said Kit as she took her keys.**

**"Good luck, girls," said Storm, waving her hand as the girls left the room to find their rooms. "Their a little odd," she mumbled once Jenny and Kit left the room.**

**"Kit should be back by now," said Susan, who was sitting in the chair in the living room.**

**"Can someone help me with April here? I can't find the diaper wipes," moaned Johnny as he searched in the bathroom for the wipes.**

**"You're her dad, Johnny! Besides, I have to go to work," said Sam as she gathered her stuff for work.**

**IT was the next day and everyone was busy.**

**"But...but...but..." Johnny stumbled over the words.**

**"No, buts Johnny! Somebody has to pay the bills..."Sam said as she grabbed her jacket and slung it over her shoulder.**

**"Honey..you can't leave me here!...can you..."Johnny said as he handed April to Susan who unexpectly took her in her arms.**

**"Yes...I can..and I am already late! I love you, see you in about 6 hours.." said Sam as she dashed out the door leaving Johnny standing looking dumfounded.**

**"But...but...but..." Johnny said as he turned towards his sister who had his daughter in her arms.**

**"Johnny, I can't take care of her, I have to find my own child at the moment." said Susan as she handed April to Johnny who immedentially started to cry.**

**"But..but...but.." Johnny said as he held onto April.**

**"Johnny this should be easy for you...your a kid...she's a kid.."said Ben as he walked into the room with a stack of papers in his arms.**

**"What's all the papers for?" asked Reed as he went to the closest computer and turned it on.**

**"Information about the where abouts of Jenny and Kit..."Ben said as he dropped the papers on the floor. "Crap.." he meekly said.**

**"What's wrong, hon'?" asked Alicia as she walked into the room.**

**"Oh, Alicia. It says that she's at that boarding school, it's in New York!"**

**"NEW YORK?" said everyone in unison as April stopped crying.**

**"Yeah...it's all my fault! I shouldn't have grounded her!" said Ben as he took a seat in the chair he was sitting in before he left for the walk. He sighed and put his face in his hands.**

**"Hey, look...," said Reed, walking 'till he was beside Ben.**

**"...the sooner we find her, the sooner we can talk to her, ok?"**

**Ben put down his hands and looked at Reed. "What are we waiting for then?"**

**Reed smilied as his friend got up from his chair once more. **

**"But what about April?" asked Johnny as his sister also got up from her chair.**

**"I'll watch her for you guys," said Alicia, holding out her hands for the little toddler.**

**"Are you sure, hon'? I can call for a babysitter," said Ben as Johnny gave April to Alicia. "Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't take care of a baby," she said as she held the baby in her arms. April giggled as her aunt tickled her.**

**"All right. See you later." Smoch (they kissed)!**

**"B-b" said April, waving her little hand as the Fantastic 4 left to do their job.**

**"Hey! My name's Jennifer Grimm. Your name's Rouge, am I right?" asked Jenny, taking Rouge's hand and shaking it.**

**"Yeah, that's right. If you need help unpacking, let me know," said Rouge, letting go of the shake.**

**"Ok. I think I'll unpack later. When does class start?"**

**"In about 30 minutes, why?"**

**"Just wondering."**

**Jenny looked through her bag and got out a book that said on the cover _EXCEPTIONAL ATTITUDE FOR GIRLS_. **

**"Where are you going?" asked Rouge as Jenny started to walk out of the room. **

**"To the living room."**

**Jenny walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She walked 'till she came to a room that had two lavender couches and a rocking chair. On one of the couches sat a tall boy reading a book.**

**He had blonde hair and his fingers were white, but not bright white. He didn't notice Jenny taking a seat on the end of the same couch.**

**As she opened her book, he looked up and saw her. His bright blue eyes widened as he saw how beatiful she was. But before she even noticed he was staring at her, he started to read again.**

**When she turned back to her book, he looked up again and said,"Hey."**

**She looked up in surprise and said,"Hey. What's your name?"**

**"Loran, but you can call me Angel. Your's?"**

**"Jenny."**

**"Sweet. I think I've seen you before...oh yeah! I saw you on T.V. when you were doing the motorcycle tricks!" Angel grinned at the thought of seeing her on T.V.**

**"You saw that? Did you like the tricks I did?" Jenny also grinned at him. _He's so cute! He looks like a nice guy!_**

**"Yeah! Your tricks were like, the best!" he said as he put his book aside.**

**"Really?" she asked as she also put her book aside.**

**"Yeah! Like, everyone here was cheering for you!"**

**"Seriously? Because my dad hated it!" **

**"Really? Come on he couldn't of hated that performance!"**

**"Well, he did.." said Jenny as she glanced at the floor finally breaking the eye connection between the two.**

**"Oh,.."Angel started as two girls walked into the living room laughing. Jenny noticed that one of the girls was no other than Kit.**

**"Hey, Jenny!" said Kit as she and the girl approached them.**

**"Hey Kit, where have you been all day?" asked Jenny as she smiled at Kit who found a friend.**

**"Oh, nothin' much just checkin' out some really hot guys in this school!... oh and this is my partner in crime...Kitten" said Kit as she questured towards the girl beside her. Jenny noticed that the girls seemed to get along well together.**

**"Cool, and this Angel" said Jenny as she looked at Angel who smiled in return.**

**"Wow, I really like your wings.." said Kit as she saw some feathers sticking out of his large over coat.**

**"My..wha...oh, my wings.." Angel said as he noticed them sticking out as well.**

**"Yea, they're cool" said Kit as she pushed her shoulder length blonde hair out of her face.**

**"Yeah, they're okay.." said Angel as he tucked his wings back underneath his coat.**

**"Well, I guess we better get going," said Kitten as she saw that Jenny wanted to talk to Angel alone.**

**"Ok. Bye," said Jenny as she waved her hand goodbye.**

**"See ya," said Kit, walking away with her friend.**

**When Kit and Kitten left the room, Jenny turned back to Angel. "Kit's my cousin. A little crazy sometimes,but, she is a very good fighter."**

**"Cool. So, what class are you going to be in next?"**

**"Storm's. You?" asked Jenny, hoping that he would be with her.**

**"Hey! I got the same class!" said Angel, his eyes widening in excitement.**

**"Awesome! What about the class after that?" she asked, looking at him curiously.**

**"Storm again. Please say you got Storm again!" he asked, folding his hands in front of him as he begged.**

**"Sorry,but, I got training, since I'm new and everything, you know?" she turned her head to the clock and gasped,"We have five minutes 'till class starts! Come on!" She got up and got her book and when Angel got up, they hurried down the hall to their class. **

**When they got in the classroom, there were some people already there. Jenny followed Angel to go to their seats.**

**"Hi, Storm," said Jenny as Storm got up from her seat.**

**"Hello, Jenny," she said as the last students came in to the class. Jenny looked around the class. _Where's Kit?_ she thought as Storm went back to her seat.**

**"Today, we're going to learn how to control our powers. Some people in here know how to, some people in here don't. I'm going to hand you a book that teaches you how to control your powers," she said, handing out the books to everyone. "As you can tell, it's going to take you a while to read it. It has one thousand pages in it." **

**Everyone groaned as they looked at the thick book on their small desk. **

**"So, I think you better get started. But before you start, I'll tell you some news. On Saturday, you don't have to read this book, but on Sunday, you have to read this book for at least ten hours. You're lucking Logan isn't here or he'll make you read it all day Saturday and Sunday! So, I'll give you thirty minutes to read. You may start."**

**After class, some of the kids stayed behind with Angel. Before she left, Jenny went over to Angel and said, "Hey, after class, do you want to do something?"**

**"Yeah, hey! I was thinking that maybe.." he lowered his voice as he leaned towards her, "...you could hang out in my room. I don't have any soul mates or anything. Want to?"**

**"Why are you whispering?" she asked as she whispered too.**

**"We're not really supposed to do this. But please! If we get caught, we won't get in trouble anyway." They looked into each other's eyes for a minute. Then Jenny said, "Ok. I'll bring my laptop with me."**

**She stood up. "She yeah." She waved as she left the room.**

**"Bye," said Angel, gazing down at the floor. _She's so hot!_**

**"Here it is. The boarding school."**

**Ben, Johnny, Reed, and Susan stood in front of the door. Reed knocked on the door and waited. **

**"Well, shouldn't someone answer?" asked Johnny after they waited for awhile.**

**Reed knocked again but harder. This time someone answered. But it was Kit that did!**

**"Yeah it should be the pizza..." she stopped at the sight of her family. "You're definately not the pizza dude." She tried to shut the door quickly but Ben grabbed it.**

**"I don't think you're getting away that easily," Reed said as he came in, the others following.**

**"Why are you here? You are sooo not taking me and Jenny home!" said Kit as she looked at them in the eyes.**

**"Hey, speaking of Jenny, where is she?" asked Ben as he took a step forward.**

**"I love your room! It looks cozy."**

**Jenny followed Angel into his room, which had a big bed, a desk, a trash can, closet, a couch, and a window.**

**"Yea, I like it too," said Angel as he sat on his bed. "I can't believe that Storm gave us that huge book! It's going to take us forever to read that!"**

**"Yep. Hey, how about let's talk about each other. You go first," said Jenny as she sat beside him.**

**"Well, you already know that I have wings. But one thing about me is that I don't have any powers. Do you?"**

**"Yea, I do. But there's this one power that I hate so much!" she said as she looked deep into his eyes.**

**"What kind is that?" he asked, hoping it wasn't that bad.**

**"Electricity. It's so powerful that I just, well, I can't say that I hate it hate it. But I don't like it because I'm powerful. I like it because..." she looked down at the floor.**

**"What is it?" Angel asked, still looking at her.**

**"I can't tell anybody," Jenny mumbled, still looking at the floor.**

**"You can trust me. I won't tell anybody I promise," he said, lifting her chin up so she can look at him.**

**"Ok. I like this power because it made me normal."**

**Angel looked at her curisouly.**

**"Before that, I was a rock. You know how Ben Grimm looks like?" she asked.**

**"Yea. You were like that?"**

**"Yes. How I got the power, Doom gave it to me by giving me a shot," she said as she looked deep into his eyes again.**

**"Oh...hey. I was wondering if you'd like to...umm...spend the night with me then tomorrow, we could...go some where?" Angel looked down at the floor in embarrassment.**

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**"Who is it?" asked Angel, looking up at the door.**

**"Hey! Is Jenny in there?"**

**"Angel! Don't answer it! That's my dad!" whispered Jenny, giving him a frightened look.**

**"Don't worry. I got it," he whispered back. He looked at the door again. "Hold on a minute! I gotta put my shirt on!"**

**He walked over to his closet, opened it and waved his hand for her to hide it there. As soon as Jenny was in there, Angel walked back to the door and opened it. "What do you want?"**

**"I wanted to know if my daughter Jenifer Grimm is here," asked Ben as he looked at the young man's face.**

**"Well, last time I checked she wasnt in here..." Angel said as he crossed his arms over his chest.**

**"Okay,..Well, if you see her tell her that I am looking for her.." said Ben as he glanced into the room.**

**"Okay, I will... Bu Bye.." Angel said as he closed the door in the Thing's face.**

**Jenny poked her head out of the closet door and looked around. "Is he gone?" she asked as she stared at Angel.**

**"Yea, He's gone.." said Angel as he sat at the edge of the bed.**

**Jenny slowly walked out of the closet and shut the door behind her. She walked over to Angel and sat beside him. She took his hand and said, "Did you say you wanted me to spend the night and go somewhere with you tomorrow?"**

**Angel looked into her eyes and said, "Yea. Do you want to?"**

**"Yea, I'd love to."**

**Then they leaned forward to kiss.**

**"Kit! I thought you said she was in that guy's room!" said Ben as they walked to where a door said _The Professer's room._ **

**"I did! She told me that she was going there!" Kit said as they stopped in front of the door.**

**"Then she would be there! Are you lieing to us?" asked Susan as she gave her daughter a stern look.**

**"NO! I'm not lieing to you! Why would you think that?" asked Kit, looking at her mom like she was crazy.**

**"Susan...Kit would never lie to anyone except Doom," said Johnny, putting his arm around Kit's shoulders.**

**"Yea. Kit has never lied to us," said Reed as Ben started to knock on the door.**

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**"Who's there?" asked a voice.**

**"It's Ben Grimm, Jenifer's dad. Can we come in?" he asked as he waited for the voice to answer again.**

**"Who's 'we'?" asked a different voice.**

**"Reed Richards, Kit's dad, Susan Richards, Kit's mom, Johnny Storm, Kit's uncle, and Kit," said Reed.**

**"Yes...you may come," said the voice.**

**They opened the door to see a woman with short white hair and a man with short black hair.**

**"Hi Logan! Hi Storm!" said Kit as Storm waved her hand in return.**

**"Who's the rock?" asked Logan as he took a step forward.**

**"Ben Grimm, Jenifer's dad," said Ben, giving him a stern look.**

**"Her dad, eh? She didn't mention you at all. Only the others," said Logan as he looked at the others beside Ben.**

**"She...didn't?" asked Ben, his stern look going away.**

**"Yes, I'm afraid so," said Storm. "But anyway, I'm Storm and this is Logan. We're in charge of this school. What have you come here for?"**

**"We need to see if Jenifer Grimm is here," said Reed as he looked around the room.**

**"Yes, she's here. But if you wanted her back she atleast has to stay here for 9 months, but if you want her before then, you have to pay $300," said Storm. "Same thing with Kit. The reason why it's that much is because they just came here yesterday."**

**"What room is she in?" asked Johnny.**

**"360. Kit's is 578. Anymore questions?" asked Logan, looking at Ben.**

**"No. Thanks for the information," said Reed, turning the knob on the door. **

**"Bye," said Kit as they left the room.**

**When they were back in the hallway, Ben said,"I'm not sure I can trust that man." **

**"Oh, Ben. Chill out," said Johnny as they walked down the hall.**

**"But didn't you hear that? She didn't say nothing about me to them!" Ben's eyes filled with tears as he imagined his daughter never speaking to him again.**

**"Uncle Ben, don't worry. She might be mad now but later she'll forget about," said Kit, speading up so she was beside her uncle. "She still loves you."**

**"How can you be so sure?" Ben left the group 'till he was in front of the door that went to go outside.**

**"Ben, wait!" called Susan as they hurried to catch up with him.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you like my story so far. So... please review! Chapter 3 is up next!**

**JenniferGrimmF4**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has alot of humor! So, have fun!**

**The next day, everyone was still asleep except Angel. He couldn't sleep at all that night because he was thinking about the date. He looked at his alarm clock. 10 in the morning. He got out of bed and went to go for a walk. **

**As he walked around inside of the school, he ran into a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes.**

**"Hey Pete! Couldn't sleep?" he asked as Pete looked at him in relief.**

**"Yea. Same thing with you?"**

**"Yup. You know what?"**

**"What?"**

**"I got a date today!"**

**"Sweet. With who?" asked Pete, smiling.**

**"Jenifer Grimm. She's a new girl. Wait!" said Angel as an idea came to him.**

**"What?"**

**"Jenny's got a cousin that's here! Her name's Kit. I think you should see her! She has blonde hair, green eyes, and she's skinny," said Angel, his eyes widening.**

**"Are you sure? How am I going to meet her?" asked Pete.**

**"Don't worry! I'll work it out. Today just hang out in the living room and when I see Kit I'll say, 'Hey! There's someone that want's to see you in the living room.' then she'll go and you guys will talk and stuff. Want to?" Angel looked at him in the eyes.**

**"Sure. Anyways...I've never been with a girl before," said Pete.**

** 10 minutes later **

**Kit and Kitten where walking down the hallway laughing over things.**

**"I can't believe you did that!" Kitten exclaimed as she enloped her arm in Kits as they half skipped down the hallway.**

**"Hey..that jerk deserved it.. he shouldn't pick on little kids like that.." said Kit as she made a serious face.**

**"I know.. But putting him in his underwear...in the middle of the lunch room was hilarious!" said Kitten as they both bursted out laughing.**

**"Yea, I didn't know he wore rainbow underwear!" Kit pratically yelled as they laughed again. **

**By that time the two had entered the living room where Jenny, Angel, and a few other people were gathered.**

**"Hey Kit! Come sit with me," said Jenny as she patted on the empty spot on the couch next to her. Kit came over and sat down beside her. She looked at the other kids down at the other end. **

**There were some little kids and some kids her age. But there was only one boy. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was very muscular, and Kit noticed that much, about when he turned to look at her. Kit blushed a bit as she turned her back to him and looked at Jenny. **

**"Who is that?.."Kit asked as she jerked her head to the left to point towards the brown haired dude with abs.**

**"Oh, that's Pete, he's here to see you..."said Jenny as she smiled her million dollar smile.**

**"Jenny...you...didn't..."Kit said as she blushed a deeper shade of red.**

**"No..I didn't, Angel did.."Jenny said as she pointed towards Angel who had gotten up and walked over to the Pete guy.**

**"Angel! I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."**

**"Hi, I'm Pete.." **

**Kit's attention went to the blue eyed boy behind her. She could she how nervous he was as he stuck his hand out for her to shake it.**

**Kit took his hand slowly and said "Hi, Pete...I'm Kit...um nice to meet you..." Kit face was on fire, really on fire..**

**"Um...your face is...um...on fire.." Pete said as he let go of the shake to point at Kit's face.**

**Kits hands went to her face as the unharmable flames started to spread to the rest of her body with embarressment.**

**"Kit,..are you okay!" Jenny said as Kit tried to put out the flames.**

**"I can't get them to go out!" she exclaimed as she stood up off the couch pounding herself to get the flames to go out.**

**Suddleny, from behind a wave of white fluff hit her back. Kit was covered in white fome. She turned to see Kitten holding the fire extimguisher. "Um...your welcome...?" Kitten said as she smiled shyly.**

**"Please...don't do that again," said Kit as Storm came into the room.**

**"What happened...why are you covered in white fome?" she asked Kit.**

**"I went on...fire," she said slowly.**

**"I see...anyways, Jenny, there's someone on the phone who wants to talk to you."**

**"Ok, I'll be right back," she said to her friends as she got up and followed Storm.**

**"I wonder who's on the phone..." Jenny thought as Storm gave her the phone.**

**"Hello?" **

**"I'll leave you guys alone," said Storm as she walked out of the down the hall.**

**"Jenny?" came a voice through the phone.**

**"Ben? What do you want?"**

**"I just want to tell you that I want you to be careful."**

**"When was the last time I got hurt really bad?"**

**"Remember when you had the breathing problem when you finally turned into a human?"...**

**Flash Back**

**"Is she going to be ok, Doc?" asked Ben as he watched his daughter on a hospital bed, trying to breath.**

**"We're not sure...we just hope she can stay alive," said the doctor, looking at his clipboard.**

**"Dad..." said the 14 year old weakly as Ben came over to her.**

**Susan, Reed, Kit, Alicia, Johnny, and Johnny's fiance Sam sat in chairs, waiting to see if Jenny will be ok.**

**"What is it, honey?" said Ben as he kneeled down beside her.**

**"I can't breath...help..." she tried to take a deep breah, "me."**

**"Beeeeeeeep," said the heart monitor beside her.**

**"Jenny? Jenny! Stay alive! I need you! Please!" begged Ben as Alicia tried to come over.**

**"Jenny! Noo! You're not dead! You're not dead!" said Alicia as tears came to her face.**

**"Noo!" said Kit as she tried to go to the bed but Susan stopped her.**

**"She's not dead," said Johnny as tears also came to everyone's eyes.**

**1 hour later...**

**"She's dead. I'm so sorry, Jenny..." muttered Ben as he fell asleep on the chair from crying.**

**Everyone was also asleep from crying.**

**Suddenly, bright lights came from Jenny. Startled, everyone woke up and gasped.**

**"What's happening to her?" asked Sam as she put her hand over her eyes.**

**"She...she's trying to heal herself.." said Reed as he also put his hand over his eyes.**

**Then the lights disappered as everyone waited to see if she's alive.**

**Jenny gasped finally and opened her eyes. She was alive! She sat up and said, "Hi guys."**

**"Jenny!" they said as they rushed to the bed when the doctor came in.**

**"What's-"**

**"She's alive!" said Ben as looked at his daughter. "Don't you dare do that again! You scared me."**

**"Ok," said Jenny as she smiled.**

**End Of Flash Back**

**"I remember, Ben. I'll be fine. Anyways, I'm busy right now, ok?"**

**"Ok. B-"**

**"Bye!"**

**Jenny hung up and put the phone on the reciever.**

**She walked into the living room to see that Pete and Kit were kissing.**

**"I hope I'm not interrupting," she said as Kit let go of the kiss and looked at Jenny.**

**"What took you so long?" she asked as Jenny sat down beside her.**

**"It was Ben on the phone... He wanted to remind me of my breatheing problem.." Jenny said as she shifted her wieght in her spot.**

**"Oh.. Well, you will be ok.. won't you? I mean your not feeling light headed are you?" Kit asked as she felt Jenny's forhead like a doctor would.**

**"Yes...yes...I'm fine! Kit your not my doctor.." Jenny said as she pushed Kit's hand away from her forhead.**

**"Thank the lord.. I don't want to look old and fat..." said Kit as she leaned her back against Pete who was listening to the entire conversation. Pete let out a little laugh at the joke.**

**"Well, yea.. he is old and fat isn't he...and waite a minute he is your doctor TOO!" Jenny said as she pointed at Kit who looked hurt.**

**"Really? I thought I had that one really hot doctor.." Kit started when Jenny cut her off.**

**"No, that's your dad's doctor..."**

**"Oh yea...darn it!" Kit said as she snaped her fingers, just as she did the hot doctor appeared out of no where.**

**"Hey where am I? I was working on a paitent." The hot doctor said as he looked around at his surroundings.**

**"Um...I'm sorry I really didn't mean to do that...But while you are here..." Kit started..**

**"No Kit take him back right now.. someone's life could be on the line here!" Jenny exclaimed as Kit gave a sad look then finally said.."oh.. alright.." with that she snaped her fingers again and the hot doctor was gone.**

**"You think he's hot? What about me?" asked Pete as he looked hurt.**

**"I was just kidding! You're totally hotter than him," said Kit, giving him a kiss on the lips.**

**"Get a room!" said Jenny, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Kit. Jenny got up and walked off while Kit was still kissing Pete.**

**"I can't believe she still calls me by my name," said Ben as he walked away from the phone.**

**"She's mad at you. That's why she calls you that," said Susan as she grabbed the phone and dialed the number to the school. "Yes, this is Susan Richards , Kit's mom, can I talk to her? Thanks."**

**"Kit! Your mom's on the phone," said Storm, walking into the living room.**

**"Ok, I'll be back," she said to Pete as she got up and followed Storm 'till they were at the phone.**

**"Bye," said Storm, walking down the hall.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Kit?"**

**"Mom? What's up?"**

**"Just making sure that you're ok."**

**"I never got hurt before, Mom. Not badly like I'm in the hospital."**

**"Yes you did. Remember when you had that deadly virus from using your powerful powers way too much?"...**

**Flash Back**

**"Mommy!" yelled 7 year old Kit as she pounded her little fists against the soft pillow door.**

**"Honey..It's okay.. We just need to get the bug out of you.." Susan's voice filled the white room.**

**"I have a bug in me!" Kit yelled again as she grabbed her shirt that she was wearing.**

**"Honey just relax.." Reed Richards' voice filled the room.**

**"Daddy! I WANT OUT NOW!" Kit yelled again as her powers started to react to her emotions.**

**"I will get you out as soon as we can," Reed said through the monitor.**

**Kit now began to cry as she started to set fire to the room.**

**"Kit, No! Stop!" yelled Reed again into the room as his daughter started to lose control because of the virus.**

**"I CAN'T STOP! HELP ME!" Kit screamed at the top of her lungs as more of her powers began to unleash.**

**"Reed we need to be in there!" Susan yelled as she dashed towards the door.**

**"No, Susan she will hurt you at this point." Reed said as he watched his daughter.**

**"MOMMY! HELP ME!" Kit screamed again as she tried to stop her powers.**

**Susan watched helplessly as her daughter cried in agony.**

**Kit finally collasped on to the now destroyed floor.**

**"KIT!" Susan said as she ran into the room that held her daughter. She swept her into her arms and cried.**

**Reed rushed into the room. "Is she okay?"**

**"Do you think she is okay! Look at her!"**

**"I know honey, but that was the only way to get the virus out of her.."**

**"I dont care, Reed. If she dies... If she dies..." Susan said as she contuined to cry as she held her daughter close.**

**Kit's breath came back slowly. Her chest started to rise and fall with every breath. Susan looked down at her to see Kit's bright green eyes looking at her.**

**"Kit, oh thank god.. your alive!" Susan said as she hugged her tight.**

**"Why...why...didn't...you...help me?" Kit said slowly through her slow breaths.**

**"Honey we couldn't, you would have hurt us.." Reed said as he joined the hug.**

**"Is the bug gone?"**

**"Yes honey the bug is gone.."**

**End of Flash Back**

**"Ok, ok, I was wrong, but I had a virus, not hurt like badly cut!"**

**"I know. Well, I'll talk to you later, sweetie. Love you."**

**"Love you too. Bye."**

**"Bye."**

**Kit hung up the phone and walked to the room that Pete was still in. She sat on the couch and said, "Now, where were we?"**

**Please review! Chapter 4 is coming your way very soon!**


	5. Chapter 5The Accidents

**This chapter might frighten you a little. Be ready!**

** Chapter 4-The Accidents**

**Monday was here and everyone woke up earliy for their classes. Jenny and Kit rushed to Logan's classroom and sat across from eachother. Angel and Kitten sat behind the girls while Bobby and Rouge sat behind them. Pete sat on the other side of Kit. Other students were sitting either beside or behind them while Logan came in the room.**

**"Hey guys! ("Hey!" they said) Today, we'll just copy the book that Storm gave you. So, I'll hand you your laptops then you could get started." Everyone got out their books while Logan gave them their laptops.**

**After she started to type for about 10 minutes, Jenny suddenly stopped. She put her hand to her throat. She couldn't breathe! She started to make a small choking noise. Logan looked up and said, "Jenny? Are you ok?"**

**Everyone looked up to see Jenny coughing. Her eyes widened as Logan rushed over to her. "Jenny? What's wrong?"**

**"She can't breathe!" said Kit as Angel also got up and went to her.**

**"Angel! Take Jenny to the lab. I'll tell Storm. Everyone else stay in here." Logan rushed out the door while Angel picked her up and also rushed out the door.**

**"Wait! I can help!" said Kit as Angel tried to run with Jenny in his arms.**

**"What Kit? I don't have time.." Angel said and he slowed to a fast walk.**

**"I can get you guys there alot faster.." she said as she teleported Angel and Jenny to the lab where Storm was working on a computer.**

**"Jenny! Lay her on that bed Angel, quick!" said Storm, rushing to get her lab coat on. "Logan! I need you to call Jenny's dad. They're at the New York Hotel."**

**"Got it," he said, running as fast as he could to the phone in the hallway.**

**"Is she going to be ok?" asked Kit when Logan was gone.**

**"I think so..." said Storm.**

**"Bye..." Jenny whispered as she closed her eyes.**

**"No, Jenny! Stay alive! Stay alive!" said Storm as she got out the shockers that the doctors use.**

**"Her dad said that they'll be here in 5 minutes," said Logan as he came over to the bed.**

**"Ok. Now let's try this," said Storm, placing the shockers on Jenny's stomach. BEZZZ! BEZZZ! BEZZZZZZ!**

**"It's not working!" said Kit as she looked frightened.**

**"It's going to work, Kit!" said Storm. Then she turned to Logan. "Get her out of here."**

**"What? No! I want to stay in here! Let go of me!" yelled Kit as Logan grabbed her arms and took her out of the room. "Where are you taking me?"**

**"To the training room to get your mind of this."**

**"NOO! Take me back in there! Please!"**

**"Here we are." The room was huge and white, very white. Logan let go of Kit and said, "Just say where you want to battle and who you want to battle and your set. I'll help you."**

**"What's wrong?" asked Ben as he and the rest of the Fantastic Four came into the lab.**

**"We tried everything... she's not breathing," said Storm, watching Jenny.**

**Angel was sitting at her side, holding her hand tightly. Tears were in his blue eyes and falling down onto the floor.**

**"Angel? I thought you said you didn't know her..." Ben said then Angel cut him off.**

**"Jenny told me not to tell you that she was in my room so I lied... now... she's gone."**

**"No... she's not gone! Because this happened before. I thought she died too but she came back to life," said Susan.**

**"Where's Kit?" asked Reed, looking around the room.**

**"She's with Log-"**

**"AHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"KIT!" yelled Susan, dashing out the door with the others close behind.**

**She followed the crackling noises 'till there was a door. She looked through the window of the door and saw Kit's powers getting out of control and Logan holding her shoulders and trying to talk to her. Bits of his skin flew off and reappeared as he healed himself over and over.**

**"We can't go in there, Sue. We have to let Logan handle this..." said Reed, placing his hand on her shoulder.**

**"Listen to me! You can control your powers! Stay focused!" yelled Logan as Kit shook her head.**

**"I CAN'T! HELP ME!" she yelled back, tears falling down her face.**

**"I cannot help you! You have to control your powers! Don't let them control you!"**

**"IT'S HARD! (sob) I CAN'T! NOOOOOO!"**

**"You can do it!"**

**"NO I CAN'T!"**

**"Kit! Stay focused! Come on!"**

**"I... can't... help... it," she whispered as she collasped into Logan's arms.**

**"Kit? Noo! Stay with me! Stay with me!" said Logan as Sue and Reed opened the door and rushed over to Kit.**

**"LET GO OF HER!" Sue yelled as Logan gave Kit to her.**

**"Not again! She should wake up soon! Remember?" said Reed, standing beside his wife, who was in tears.**

**"But what if this is different? What if she dies this time?"**

**Reed didn't say a word, looking down at the floor.**

**"Take her to the lab where Storm is... we can try to fix this," said Logan, rushing Reed and his crying wife to the lab.**

**"Lay her on the bed," said Storm as Susan layed her on the bed beside Jenny. Angel had fallen asleep by now.**

**"I'll get back to the kids," said Logan, walking out the door of the lab.**

**"Hey guys. Jenny will be just fine," he said when he was in the classroom.**

**"Who screamed? Was it Kit?" asked Pete, looking at Logan in the eyes.**

**"Yes, but-"**

**"Where is she?"**

**"The lab, but Storm's-PETE! Stop!"**

**Pete had gotten up and ran out the door and down the hall. He kept running 'till he barched into the room, everyone turning to look at him.**

**"Pete? What are you doing here?" asked Storm, watching him walk over to Kit.**

**"What's wrong with her?" he asked instead of anwsering her question, not bothering to look at her.**

**"She has a very bad virus...that's all...why?"**

**"Just asking...is it very bad?"**

**"Pete...I know your worried about her but she'll be o.k. Speaking of being worried," Storm looked at Pete strangely, "why are _you_ worried about her?" Reed also looked at Pete for an answer, wondering what he'll say next.**

**"I...I...um...I have feelings for her..." he stumbled over the words as he looked down at the floor.**

**"Oh, o.k. Well, Pete, I need for you to go back to the classroom," said Storm as Reed looked Pete up and down.**

**_He has muscles alright...but what's his powers I'm worried about. Also, we need to see if he's nice to her... _Reed thought as Pete said, "I need to stay here with Kit."**

**"Fine, you can stay here...but we need to work on her," said Storm as she walked over to Kit as she also got out the shockers for her.**

**"Johnny? Are you o.k.? You haven't said a word," said Susan, turning towards her brother as he stared at the wall.**

**"I...don't know," he mumbled, still staring at the wall.**

**"Johnny, what are you thinking about?"**

**He was silent for a minute. His eyes had a pale color instead of his normal bright blue eyes. Finally he said, "I'm...worried."**

**"About what?"**

**"About...April. I'm worried about April."**

**"April?" Susan had a confusied expression on her face.**

**"What if...she has...fire powers like...me? She wouldn't be able to control them. 'Cause Sam doesn't have any powers and Alicia's blind." Suddenly his eyes had a color of garyish-blue in it. Susan tabbed Reed on the shoulder to show him. Reed whispered to Susan, "It happens when you are really worried about someone and you have the feeling that you want to go to them right now."**

**Ben turned around and asked, "Hey kid? What's the matter?"**

**Then, when he heard the word 'kid', the color of fire went to Johnny's eyes as he said, "Don't you never, ever call me 'kid' again, got it?"**

**Ben was about to say something back when Storm said, "OH MY GOD!"**

**Everyone turned to Jenny and Kit. Kit was turning bright blue while Jenny's skin started to slowly rip open.**

**When he heard Storm yell, Angel jumped and woke up. He looked at Jenny and said, "OH CRAP!"**

**Ben quickly got up and yelled, "Looks like hell's gotten to them!"**

**"Wait! Logan...LOGAN!" yelled Storm, running out the door to the classroom.**

**"What's happening?" yelled Sue, running over to Kit who was as blue as the sky.**

**"KIT'S LOSING BODY HEAT AND JENNY'S TEMPERTURE IS RISING! WE GOT TO MOVE FAST!" yelled Reed as he looked at the girl's tempertures; Kit's 50...40...30 and Jenny's 130...140...150 he couldn't keep up with the monitor.**

**"What's-Oh God!" said Logan as he and Storm came into the room.**

**"Do you think you could heal them?" she asked him, her eyes searching his face for an answer.**

**"I'll try," he said as he put his hands on Kit's stomach. Then suddenly, Logan flew backwards and hit his back aganist the wall.**

**"Logan, what happened!" asked Storm as she ran to his side.**

**"Someone or something doesn't want me to heal them..." he muttered as he got up and stared and the girls, knowing that he couldn't do nothing at all.**

**Hey! You like it so far? I'm starting another capter soon so be ready! Oh and plez review!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Horrible News

**I hope ya all will like this!**

**Chapter 5- The Horrible News**

**"What's happening in there?" whispered Bobby as he and all the classmates crouched down on their knees out side the door.**

**"I hope they're all right," whispered Kitten as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.**

**"Where's Pete and Angel?" asked Rouge, looking around the hall.**

**"They're in there," said a boy behind them, staring at the wall.**

**"What's going on, Jalen? What do you see?" asked Bobby, staring at Jalen's face.**

**"Jenny and Kit are both in danger. Logan's trying to heal them but can't; something is keeping him from doing it. Anyone know who?" he asked, his brown eyes looking at everyone's faces.**

**"Magneto?" asked Kitten as Jalen nodded his head and said, "And someone new...he's metal and his powers are electricity. I don't know what his name is though."**

**"Thanks for trying, when Logan and everyone else comes back out, we'll tell them about it," said Rouge, popping her gloved covered fingers. "Wait! I hear them coming! Let's hide."  
Everyone headed back to the classroom just in time that Johnny came out and headed to the classroom. Before he opened it he thought, _How am I going to tell these kids this? Damn it! "Tell the kids that Jenny and Kit aren't feeling well," says Susan. Why do I have to do it?_**

**He opened the door and walked in. Everyone stared at him like he was an evil villian.**

**"Hey! I'm Johnny, and I got some bad news-"**

**"We already know," Jalen interrupted, "I saw."**

**"You...oh! Ok, well, we don't-"**

**"Magneto and another guy is behind this."**

**"Hey! Stop interrupting me! You said some other guy? What does he look like?"**

**"He has a green cape and a metal mask, his powers are-"**

**"Electricity," Johnny finished. "Doom."**

**"Doom?" everyone asked in unison, looking at each other like they found their first clue.**

**"Who's Doom?" asked Kitten, looking at him dead in the eyes.**

**"Dr. Doom is what he calls himself. He's our evil-"**

**"Our?" asked Bobby.**

**"I'm in the Fantasic Four. Ring a bell?"**

**"You guys live in San Francisco, right?" asked Rouge.**

**"Yes. Anyways, he's our evil foe, yea. Hey! Have you guys watched the Motor Cross channel? 'Cause me and Jenny were on there, and she won 50 grand!" he said triumphantly as everyone's mouths went wide open in amazment.**

**"JOHNNY! GET IN HERE!" came Sue's voice from the lab.**

**"I'll be right back..." Johnny ran outside the door and down the hall. When he came in the lab, Kit was ice blue while Jenny lost most of her skin on her hand. "Find a cure yet?"**

**"Does it look like we did?" asked Ben angrily as he and everyone else got their suits ready.**

**"And where are we-"**

**"To Magneto's hideout," interrupted Logan. He turned to Storm and said, "Ready?"**

**"When you are," she said, "Do we need back up?"**

**"Mmmm, probably. What do you think?" he asked as he turned Reed.**

**"I think we should have back up. Who's going to stay here and watch the girls?"**

**"Pete."**

**"Me?" asked Pete, pointing a finger at his chest.**

**"Yes you. Everybody else will come with us. Johnny, go tell the kids to put their suits on. We got some butts to kick."**

**So, how do you like it? Pretty sweet huh? Plez review!**

**JenniferGrimmF4**


	7. Chapter 7

**Did you like the 6th chapter?? This chapter is better! Oh! I forgot to put this on the other chapters, but I don't own Xmen or Fantastic Four, o.k.? So, plez review when you're done!**

**Chapter 7: The Cure**

**"NOOO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!" yelled Storm, running into the plane and staring at all the still faces.**

**Suddenly, they all heard a coughing noise.**

**Logan looked up hopefully and said, "Hey! Who's there?"**

**"Logan? Mhh...is that you (coughing noise)?" came a famillar voice.**

**"ANGEL? Where are you, buddy?" asked Bobby, climbing through all the crashed metal that was laying around.**

**"Bobby? Where are you guys? I can't see a thing!"**

**"We're coming, kid! Just hold on!" said Ben as he also came into the plane with the others following him.**

**"Oh my gosh! Guys, look at Angel's eyes!" said Bobby, who was already standing infont of Angel.**

**Everyone came over to where Bobby was standing and gasped. His eyes were all foged up, and as he spoke to them, his eyes turned the other direction, "Where are you, Bobby? I can't see you! Bobby?"**

**MEAN WHILE**

**"Crap! Why won't this thing work?" asked Pete in anger as he tried to get his walky-talky to work, so he could talk to the team. "This thing never works! I ask them to get me a new one, but what do they say? They say, 'We will soon, Pete'! But, you know what? They never get me one! Ugh!!" Angrily, he sits back down in the chair by Kit's bed. He put his face in his hands, thinking about what happened only an hour ago. _ Why does this have to happen to me...to her... _he thought as he looked at his girlfriend's light blue face.**

**As he looked down at the floor, Pete remembered when it was so easy...so fun...until the aciddent:**

**He was eating breakfast with his family in their kitchen at the green grass hills of Kentucky, where they raised some cows, sheep, horses, you name it. They were having his mom's famous eggs, french toast, and bacon when someone knocked on the door. He was only 12, a farmer's boy with three brothers and sisters. Pete was the oldest of them all, then Johnny, Carolin, Earl, Missy, Jacob and finally baby Lily.**

**"I'll get it!" said Pete, getting up and heading towards the door. Before he opened the door, he thought _I hope it's Angela! I'll give her the flowers I picked for her!_ But as soon as he opened the door, a man who stood at least six feet tall and wore a lot of black, shot him with a gun that had metal posion in it! **

**"Ahh!" he yelled as he fell to the floor in pain. More men came in and threw everything they saw everywhere, but when they went to near the family, they shot them with real guns! **

**Everything else faded away as Pete closed eyes as the poisin started to work.**

**When he woke up, the house was a mess. He slowly got up and went into the kitchen. The men were gone, that's for sure, but his family...**

**Pete ran 'til he stood right in the middle of the kitchen. He gasped and fell to his knees. Everyone was dead, blood stains on his mom's dress, his dad's mouth, and little black holes on everyone's shirts where their hearts were. Tears rolled down his face as he saw his dead family. But when started to put his face in his hands, he saw something strange; his hands were silver.**

**He looked at his arms and feet, they were metal too. He ran down the hall 'til he was in the bathroom that they owned. It too was a mess, except it didn't have blood stains. As he looked into the mirror, he saw that his face was gleaming with metal!**

**"No! How could this happen!? NOOOO!" He had yelled at himself. He punched the mirror, which broke and left a hole in the wall. He gasped and said, "What's happening to me?"**

**"Pete, can I come in?"**

**Pete snapped out of his memories and answered, "Yea."**

**A little girl with flaming red hair came in and closed the door behind her. "Are they o.k.?"**

**"Yes, I think so. Here, you want to talk to Kit? She loves it when people talk to her," he said, urshing her to sit on his lap. She slowly came over and sat on his lap. She looked up into his face. He nodded his head to tell her that it was o.k. to talk to his blue girlfriend.**

**"Hi, Kit...it's me, Syndeny. You know, the little girl with red hair? That's me! I hope you get better soon so we could play and you could teach me how to control my power better and so you could kiss Pete all you want (Pete grinned as she said this). Also, I learned a new trick with my power! I can run so fast that you can't see anything except for a blur of red! Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye, love you!" Syndeny got off of Pete's lap and walked towards the door. Before she opened it, she turned around and said, "Bye, Pete!" Pete waved his hand in farewell as she left.**

**"Mmmm..."**

**Pete turned to see Jenny twisting and turning in her bed, more blood ozing out of her arms.**

**"Jenny? Calm down! You'll get-"**

**"ANGEL!!!! NOOOOO!" she screamed as she rustled in her bed.**

**"Jenny! Wait...her perminitions...What did you see?" asked Pete, looking frightened as he thought of how his friend could be hurt.**

**"HE'S NOT...HE'S NOT...BLIND! IT'S FAKE, IT'S FAKE!!!!" she yelled even louder then before.**

**"What? Blind? No...could he," muttered Pete as he got went over to Jenny. "Jenny? Is this true? Jenny!"**

**"YOU'RE LYING!! HE CAN SEE ME!" she sobbed, clencing her fists tight.**

**"JENNY! TELL ME IF IT'S TRUE!"**

**"WHY IS HIS EYES LIKE THAT? HE'S NOT BLIND...not blind." She stopped twisting and turning in her bed, and now she was as still as a rock while her face was scrunched up.**

**"Jenny (sigh)? I guess she's fine now..." muttered Pete as he went back to his chair.**

**BACK TO THE TEAM**

**"So...we meet again."**

**The team turned around and saw Magento, standing in front of a lap table. **

**"Give us the cure and we'll leave," said Reed as he took a step closer to the villian.**

**"I'm afraid I can't give it to you. The cure is for somone...more special then your youths," he said as he walked over to the table and took a potion bottle that had blue liquid inside it.**

**"Who's it for?" asked Kitten in a worried voice.**

**"Someone who's very special to me...Mistique. Where is she, you may ask? She's in bed, down in the dungon. I made sure that she was o.k."**

**"You just want her for yourself...do you?" asked Logan slyly as his blades slowly came out from his hands.**

**"Well, you could say that..Beauty is everything..."Magento said as if phraseing from a book he once read.**

**"That is where you are wrong.. Beauty isn't everything.. its life that is everything. We need that vile for my friends, because they are about to lose their lifes, if we do not have that vile!!" Kitten excalimed as she took a step forward towards Magento with her hand extended out ward. **

**"Please, I am asking you nicely.. give me the vile.." she said as she noticed Magento face, it was scrunched up into what looked like held back laughter.**

**"That was very touching darling, but I am not going to just give it to you for haveing good maners." Magento as he laughed a little under his voice.**

**Logan walked behind Kitten and patted her on the back, "Nice try.. So now lets try not so nice.." With those words Logan launched himself towards Magento who easly held him in place.**

**"You always think that works...don't you?" he asked as he watched Logan float in the air.**

**"NOW!" Logan shouted as the team ran towards them for the attack.**

**"FLAME ON!" yelled Johnny as his body went into flames.**

**As they fought, Magneto had to pull his hand farther into the air in order to keep it away.**

**_I'll turn invisible and sneek up on him to get the vile._ thought Susan as she disappared into thin air. Slowly, she walked behind Magento and grabbed the vile. As soon as she grabbed it, she ran towards the door and turned visible. "Come on!" she yelled.**

**Ben turned around and ran towards her with the others following.**

**"NOOO!" yelled Magento as he too ran for the vile.**

**"Hurry!" yelled Storm to Kitten as she grabbed her hand and slammed the door behind her. They ran into the jet and quickly got into their seats. Storm flipped the switches on and grabbed the handle. The jet rose into the air and zoomed back towards the school, ready to give the girls the cure.**

**Did you like it? But there's a catch: There's only one vile...who will they give it to? Or will they try to make another? The next chapter is up next! See ya there!**

**JenniferGrimmF4**


	8. Chapter 8 Do You Still Hate Me?

**Hey! Did you like chapter 5? Did it scare you?? This chapter is going to be cool. See what you think!**

**Chapter 7: More Trouble**

**"I hope I don't get air sick again," said Ben as he buckled himself into the seat. Storm, Susan, Kitten, Reed, Ben, and Johnny were all in the jet while the rest were in the other jet that they owned.**

**"Everyone ready?" asked Storm as she turned her head back to the others.**

**Everyone nodded their heads as Storm turned on the engine. "Logan, are you there?"**

**"Yeah. You ready to go?" he asked her through his headphone-speaker.**

**"Let's go!" The jet rose into the air, following the other jet.**

**_I HATE YOU! AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE ME TOO!_ Her words rang loudly in Ben's head as he thought about Jenny.**

**"You all right, Ben?" asked Reed, sensing that something was wrong with his friend.**

**"Yeah, just thinking." Then he turns to Storm. "How long is this going to take? If it's 2 hours then you better hope there's a bucket on this jet."**

**"Hour and a half at the least, that is, if we go fast," she answered, "Everyone hold on to something, it's going to be a bumby ride."**

**"Bumby?" asked Ben as everyone grabbed their chairs tightly. As Storm's eyes turned white, clouds started to cover the Sun.**

**"Something after us?" asked Kitten, knowing what her answer was.**

**"A missel...three of them," muttered Storm, pushing the handle forward to acclerate the speed.**

**"Where are they coming from?" asked Susan, a worried look on her face.**

**"Magneto's jet. Logan! We got three missels behind us!" she said into the speaker.**

**"Crap! We'll need to go faster! I'll increase the speed!" he said, also pushing the handle forward. The jets both zoomed forward while being chased by a midnight colored jet.**

**"Looks like he got a new jet and gave away the helicopter," said Logan as he noticed the jet.**

**"This is no time, to joke LOGAN! LEFT SIDE! LEFT SIDE! WE'VE BEEN HIT!!" Storm yelled through the speaker that echoed through the jet.**

**"We WHAT?" said Ben as everyone held tighter for the jet had started to spin in a spirl twist, the nose of the jet dipped downward.**

**"Wait...UGRHA!" Susan held out her hands as she put a blue force field around the jet just before it crashed to the ground. Scruching up her face in pain, blood ozed down from her nose, dripping down her face over her mouth and onto the floor. The jet stood still, three feet above the ground. She finally relaxed and slowly put the jet on the ground. She sighed and fainted into the chair, slowly breathing as she finished her job of saving them.**

**"Susan? Are you-"**

**"She's o.k., just where she used her powers to save us she grew a little tired," said Reed as he unbuckled himself from the chair. Kitten looked worried but nodded her head.**

**"Storm? You guys o.k.?" Logan asked as he flew to where they landed.**

**"We're fine, thanks to Sue. You guys?" she asked as she looked up into the sky.**

**"STORM! WE'RE HIT! BACKSIDE! BACKSIDE! MAYDA! MAYDA!" yelled Logan as he pulled the handle towards him.**

**"Wack Sue up! She's got another job to do!" screamed Storm as she got out of her seat and went over to Susan. "Susan! Wake up! Wake up!"**

**"She's not waking up! What are we going to do?" asked Johnny, also getting up from his chair and going over to his sister.**

**BOOM! The ground shook as Logan's jet landed into the woods, crashing downward and flipping in summersaults and crashing into the ground!**

**Storm stared at the jet and yelled, "LOGAN!" Everyone got up and ran outside toards the jet, which layed upsidedown!**

**Tears rolling down her cheeks, she ran 'til she was infront of the door and opened it to find that everyone, except Logan, Rouge,and Bobby, were dead!**

**I can't believe I wrote that!! I'm in tears! But The next chapter is coming soon! Please review!!**

**JenniferGrimmF4**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ready to see who's in the bed?? This will be my last chap. until my next story, The Runaway Returns. So, be ready!**

**Chapter 9: Don't Die On Me!**

**Ben and Reed fell silent and looked at her sadly. Jenny slowly got up and walked over to the bed and froze when she realized who it was. His blonde hair was madded up and his eyes were covered with a white piece of cloth.**

**"Angel? Baby? No." she whispered the last word and slowly walked over to his bed and sobbed. He was asleep and breathing normaly. **

**Jenny looked at her family and asked, "What's wrong with him?"**

**Ben walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Honey, he's...blind." Jenny looked at him, her eyes held all the horror that she possesed, and caused her to sob even more. She put her head on the bed and held Angel's hand.**

**"Angel...I love you, I love you with all of my heart, please.. please...wake up for me baby...so I can talk to you!"**

**A groan ecasped from his lips. "...hello.. is this...Jenny?" he asked in a muffled voice, raising his hand to his forehead.**

**"Yes, this is her...oh Angel, I didn't think-"**

**"Jenny? You-you're alive? I was so worried!" Angel sat up and held out his hands. Jenny smiled and gave him a hug. Ben smiled and started to walk out of the room, followed by Kit and Reed.**

**"I'm glad Angel's o.k., besides being blind," said Kit, walking slowly down the hall.**

**"Yea, but he won't stay here for long," said Reed, while looking forward as Ben and Kit stared at him, shock covered their entire faces.**

**"What do you mean, 'he won't stay here for long?" asked Ben as a worried look crossed over his face.**

**"You know what I'm talking about, Ben. It's where he's blind, he'll have to go to a school to learn how to read even though he's blind and all that stuff."**

**Kit looked at her dad with sorrow. "She's not going to like that... you know."**

**Reed took a deep breath. "It's either he lives a new life, or he can't do anything when he's older."**

**---------------------**

**About three hours later, when everybody knew that the girls were o.k., and when everyone but Jenny and Angel knew that he would have to leave soon, everything was back to normal. Storm was outside, where Professior X's grave was, on her knees. She was talking to him, even though he was dead.**

**She looked where it said his name and said, "I wish you were here...to comfort Jenny about Angel's journey. (sigh) It would be so much easier..."**

**"Yes it would."**

**Storm turned around to see Logan walking towards her. He kneeled down beside her and stared at the stone. "Sometimes at night, before I go to sleep, I ask my self, 'Why did Jean have to be like this?' Then I would say, 'She'll come back; she's the phoenix, she reborns from her ashes, she can never die." Storm looked at him with amazment from his speech. He looked at her and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that? Are you amazed (Storm starts to laugh)?" **

**"Yes, I am! How did you know that?"**

**"I had a talk with him one time about that...that's where I learned it."**

**Storm looked down at the grass and sighed again. "I wish Jenny didn't have to go through this."**

**"I know...You know, I'm going to miss that kid. He was pretty cool."**

**"Yep."**

**--------------------**

**"HE HAS TO _WHAT?_" Jenny yelled as Logan told her the news. "He can't go...he just can't!"**

**"I know what you're-"**

**"NO YOU DON'T! DID ANYONE _YOU_ CARED ABOUT VERY MUCH HAD TO GO_ AWAY?_"**

**"YES!" Jenny looked at him wide eyed at his yell.**

**Logan sighed and sat down on the couch beside her. He looked around the living room and said, "When I was little, I was taken away from my mom. I tried to fight them back but couldn't."**

**"Who's them?" she asked him as sorrow came over her face.**

**"The army...they wouldn't let even let me say good-bye...I was in the army for a while, but as soon as I was old enough, I ran away. They never came looking for me. Then, a couple years later, I found myself here."**

**"Wow...that must've been, horrible," Jenny said as Logan nodded.**

**Jenny thought for a moment then looked into his eyes. "What am I going to do? I can't...I mean...I love him. Did you have someone you loved very much but had to go?"**

**"Yea, but I'm not going to talk about that," he grinned at her but she didn't smile back.**

**They sat there for a while, thinking about what they just talked about.**

**Then Jenny asked, "Did you tell Angel yet?"**

**"No. Can you do that for me? He has to leave the day after tomorrow."**

**"Yea, I guess I will." Logan put his hand on her shoulder and patted it. "You'll do fine." As soon as he was out of earshot, she said, "That's where you're wrong."**

**She got up and walked down the hall. She was getting ready to visit Kit when Kit suddenly came out of a door and looked around.**

**"Hey Kit. What's up?"**

**Kit looked at her and grinned, then it faded away. "If Dad asked you where I am. Well, you never saw me..(wink) I'm going to be in Pete's room, o.k.?"**

**"Yea sure, whatever you say."**

**"Thanks a bunch! Gotta go!" She ran off down the hall and turned a corner. Jenny grinned and shook her head. Then, remembering what was supposed to be done, her grin turned into a look of sadness. She walked slowly down the hall and stopped at Angel's door. She looked at the door for a second then started to knock. She heard some noises then he said, "Come in."**

**She slowly opened the door to see Angel sitting on his bed. "Baby, can I talk to you for a minute?"**

**He turned her way and smiled. "Sure, hon'. Come here so I can know where you're at."**

**Jenny walked over to his bed and sat down. Angel looked at her and smiled. He still had the cloth his eyes and around his head. She felt sorry that she had to tell him about the horrible news.**

**"So what's up?" **

**"I wish I didn't have to tell you this...I really don't."**

**"What is it? What's wrong...you don't love me anymore?"**

**"No...not that, I will always love you."  
"Then what is it?"**

**Jenny looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You...you...have to go...the day after tomorrow! But I told him that I don't want you to go! But you have to because you're blind!"**

**Angel's grin went away as he looked down at the floor. _I...I can't go! Crap! I hate this! Just because I'm blind! _"Who's 'he'?"**

**"Logan."**

**"I...what...what am I going...what are we going to do?"**

**"I don't know...I just don't know." She sobbed for a while, then Angel grapped her and held her tight. They stayed that way for a long time, then finally, Jenny said, "Well, what are we going to do? I'm not going to break up with you! I won't!"**

**He thought for a moment then said, "Maybe, I'm not saying I want to, we...have to break up."**

**She looked up at him and said, "I don't want to break up with you..."**

**"No matter where we go, no matter if we're married to someone else, I'm still going to love you. Are you going to love me no matter what?"**

**"Yes I am, I will always love you."**

**THE END**

**Awww. Isn't that cute? Well, it was nice writing to you...JUST KIDDING! Thanks for all that read my story I hope you all liked it!! I still got another story comming soon! So stay tuned! See ya then!**

**JenniferGrimmF4**

**(with little help in the story from my sister, MisticDust) )**


End file.
